Guns With Roses
by clouds-and-shouji-beauty
Summary: The gang life isn't all it turns out to be. Robberies, money, and chicks galore. Fights, and rallies almost everynight. No, for Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji, it's not all it turns out to be-it's a hell of a lot better. shikaxyumi naruxhina nejixten
1. Chapter 1

"**Down, down, down! The coppers are comin'! Repeat, the coppers are comin'!" **Naruto yelled from the walkie-talkie. Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth, and put the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Kay. On it," He whispered. Kiba was finishing stuffing jewelry into a bag. He smiled as he took out a diamond ring. "This is for Sakura." He whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. "And I got this for Yumi," Shikamaru took out a ruby necklace. "Now come on; let's get outta here." Kiba nodded, putting the bag over his shoulders.

"So why didn't Sasuke and Neji come?" Shikamaru and Kiba looked down the street as they hid in the shadows. "They were busy going to the rally. They both had a fight." Shikamaru whispered. They both ran from the alley, and eventually got to the big deserted building they were staying in. …for now, anyway.

Once they got inside, Yumi and Sakura greeted them. "Shika!" Yumi ran to Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around him. Shikamaru hugged her back. "Hey, toots." Yumi looked at his face, and gave him a small smile. Kiba and Sakura kissed roughly, and then he took out the ring. "Here you go, babe." Sakura smiled, and then put it on, to find it was too big. "You mutt!" She yelled as she threw it at him. "You don't even love me enough to find the right ring size!" Kiba flinched. "Sorry, sweetheart. I thought you were a 9." "I'm an 8, you moron!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Yumi was a sweet girl, who usually was known for her hairstyle: she put her hair in pigtails, with most of her hair still coming down. Its color was brown with natural blonde highlights, or blonde with natural brown streaks. You couldn't tell. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue, and she was short for her age, which was 17. She wore a shirt that showed her stomach, and a mini-skirt with fish net leggings. And she was in love with Shikamaru.

They all got into Kiba's ford mustang, which was red with a white strip. Yumi and Sakura were in the back, while Shikamaru and Kiba were in the front.

When they got there, Shikamaru pulled up the collar of his leather jacket, and wrapped an arm around Yumi. Kiba smiled and put his arms around Sakura's waist. They walked inside, and saw that Sasuke's match was up. He was fighting the other gang captain, Shino. Shikamaru was their gang captain.

Sasuke's girlfriend, Ciyasha, was next to him, cheering him on. She was actually quite attractive. She had, as the guys say, "all the right curves" in the right places, and she had long jet black hair. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown, and her lashes were long. "Okay, babe." Ciyasha said, rubbing his shoulders. "You can beat him, easy… Just don't let him punch your weak spot." She put a hand on his chest. "Kay, toots." Sasuke kissed her quickly, and then got back up. Shino smirked, and they started fighting again.

"Woo!" All the drunken boys screamed and cooed for Ciyasha. "Shut up, you bitches." She yelled. "Or I'll go down there and kick your white trash asses!" They all "Oh…ed". Shikamaru walked up to one of the front seats and sat in it, Yumi sitting in his lap. "I got you something…" He whispered. Shikamaru took out her necklace, and then gently put it on her. Yumi gasped. "Oh, Shikamaru!" "Yumi, I know that you certainly don't like the gang life, but you deal with it. And I love you." Shikamaru kissed her gently. Yumi blushed, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh! Look at the tough leader!" Shikamaru released his kiss, and looked at Chouji, who was mocking him from the other side. "Chouji…" Shikamaru gently put Yumi in a different chair, and walked to the area where Chouji was, along with Shino's other gang members.

"Hey, I don't have time for your crap." Shikamaru yelled, taking out an 6 inch switch blade. "Hey, no blades!" Kimimaru yelled, getting up. Shikamaru growled, and then put it back in his pocket. "Okay…but next time, I promise, I'll slit your fucking throat!" Chouji smiled. "Oh, I'm scared!" Shikamaru sighed as he walked back to Yumi, and she sat on his lap again.

Sasuke one the match, and once Shino went back to their side of the fighting area. Sakura unwrapped Kiba's arms, telling him she had to go to the bathroom. She walked to Shino, and then wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. "I missed you," Shino whispered, gently putting his fingers through her hair. "When are you going to dump that mutt?" Sakura shrugged, kissing him again. "I don't know... as soon as I get the information you want, I promise I will." Shino smiled, gently putting his hands on her waist. "I'll be glad when you do... He's not that hansom, and doesn't have ANY class..." Sakura smiled. "He stole me a diamond ring that wasn't even my size!" Shino chuckled. "Okay, you better go. I'll be here, waiting for you." Sakura smiled, and kissed him gently.

Ciyasha wrapped her arms around Sasuke, kissing him gently. "Good job, sweetheart." "Thank you, babe..." Sasuke put his shirt on, and they walked to Shikamaru. "Where's Neji?" Shikamaru shrugged, and Yumi was asleep in his chest. "I haven't seen him... Hey, I'm gonna put Yumi in the car for a little while. How long will you be?" Sasuke and Ciyasha looked at each other, and Sasuke smiled. "It depends…" "On what?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. "We were hoping to catch a movie tonight. It's right across the street, and we could bust in and get some good seats for free." Shikamaru looked at Yumi as he gently brushed his hand on her cheek. "Kay…but no loud, scary ones. You know what those do to her." Ciyasha smiled. "Come on, let's go!"

They drove Sasuke's dark blue corvette to the movies, and then Shikamaru had to wake Yumi up. "Babe…wake up, toots…" Yumi slowly opened her eyes, and then yawned as she dug her face into Shikamaru's chest. "Yumi, come on. We gotta jump this fence. Don't you wanna see a movie?" Yumi opened her eyes, and then looked at him. "You know I'm not good at climbing fences." Shikamaru smiled. "Get on my back. I'll carry ya." Yumi climbed on his back, and put her head in his back. "Shika, I wanna cuddle…" She wined as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can cuddle whenever we get home, sweets…" Yumi nodded, and Shikamaru started climbing the fence.

Ciyasha and Sasuke were already waiting at the ground, and Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. "So you wanna seat in the back? Or do you wanna sit in the front?" Ciyasha smiled. "Let's go in the back…" Shikamaru and Yumi held hands, and then sat in one seat together. Once Shikamaru sat down, Yumi sat on top of him and put her head in his chest. "Hey, what's the matta, babe?" Yumi shook her head. "Last night you weren't there to cuddle with me, and I couldn't sleep…" Shikamaru wrapped her arms around her. "Come on. How about I make out to you?" Yumi giggled as he touched his nose with hers. "You mean, 'make up'?" Shikamaru chuckled under his breathe. "No. I mean make out." Yumi laughed, and then kissed him.

Throughout the movie, there was a girl who spun her head, and Yumi got scared and started crying, so Shikamaru and Yumi left; while, Ciyasha and Sasuke on the other hand, enjoyed the movie quite well. "Wanna coke?" Shikamaru asked as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe it'll calm you down." Yumi smiled. "Can I have a Dr. Pepper? Shikamaru nodded. He got in line, and he was the only one in line. "Gotcha. A DP." The guy said. Shikamaru waited, and when he got the drink gave it to Yumi. "Sir, that'll be 25 cents." He rolled his eyes, and then dug into his pockets and gave the guy a quarter. "There." Yumi opened her arms out, and Shikamaru picked her up. "Are you sure you don't wanna see a different movie?" Yumi nodded. "I'm fine."

Shikamaru and Yumi waited in the car, and then eventually Ciyasha and Sasuke came back out. "I'm glad that you guys left. That shit was scary!" Sasuke said as he climbed into the car. "You can hug on me, babe." Ciyasha said as she kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, and then gently kissed her again. Ciyasha pushed him away while laughing. "Stop it!!!" She squealed. Yumi dug her face into Shikamaru's chest. "I'm scared!" Yumi whispered. Shikamaru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Looks like your gonna get lucky tonight," Sasuke teased as he winked. Yumi opened her eyes, and then looked up at him. "What does that mean?" She asked in a whisper, gently kissing his chin. Shikamaru laughed. "It's…an inside joke, toots." Yumi yawned, and Shikamaru wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Can we please go home?" "Yes…"

They drove home, going around 90 MPH on a 40 speed limit. They parked at a large, dark 3 story building, and got out. Yumi was asleep, so Shikamaru picked her up and carried her inside. "We're home…" He whispered in her ear. Yumi opened her eyes slowly, and then closed them again. "Carry me to my bed…please?" Shikamaru kissed her forehead, and they walked inside.

Ciyasha grabbed Sasuke's hand, and they walked to the door, unlocking it, and then running in. "ANYBODY HOME!?!?!" Ciyasha screamed. There was a groan, and Neji came out with only his underwear on, and his hear down. "Keep it down! I can hear you from the 3rd floor!" They had a stairway that you could see every floor. Sasuke had just found it one day. It had working electricity, water, and best of all it was free. No rent. So they all moved in.

Ciyasha and Sasuke walked to the 2nd floor. "Night, Neji. Tell TenTen I said hi." Neji nodded. "Will do." Then he walked back to his room. Sasuke gently kissed Ciyasha's cheek. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered. "I'm tired from tonight's match…" "Don't think about that girl's head spinning. Just don't think about how anyone could be controlled by the devil. Just don't think about it." "SHUT UP!" Sasuke pouted, and then they laughed as they walked into their room.

Shikamaru carried Yumi into their room, and he set her down gently. "I love you…" She whispered as she put a hand out for him. He smiled as he took it, and then gently kissed it. "I love you too, beautiful…" Yumi blushed slightly. "When are you going to bed?" He shrugged. "Just gotta smoke a smoke real quick." Yumi rolled her eyes. "I don't get you… You smoke 'cause you think it makes you look cool, but all it does is give you bad breath!" Shikamaru chuckled. "But you know you think it's sexy…" "Sometimes…" Shikamaru kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in about 5."

Shikamaru closed the door, and then walked outside to the balcony. Ciyasha was there, smoking one. She was an okay smoker. Only smoked about 3 or 4 a day. Only 4 on a bad day, or when she was trying to look bad in front of all the other strangers. But other than that, she was actually really nice. She just didn't like to show it until she was surrounded by people she knew well.

"Hey, Ciya." Ciyasha looked, and then smiled as she removed the smoke from her lips. "Hey, Shika." Shikamaru grabbed a smoke from his box, and then grabbed Ciyasha's lighter as he lit it. "So," He exhaled a big circle of smoke. "How's Sasuke doin'?" Ciyasha smiled. "He's good... Just I think that he's getting tired of fighting... And, to tell the truth, I actually kinda like that." Shikamaru nodded, inhaling a deep breath. "But, don't get me wrong, I love the roar of the crowd and everything..." She chuckled. "Now I'm just babbling..." "No. Go on," Ciyasha really didn't speak about her feelings much, so Shikamaru tapped on his cigarette, and continued listening. "He's just...in so much danger all the time! It gets me worried... but without the gang life, he and I wouldn't be the same." Shikamaru nodded. "Well," He exhaled again. "I think that's how Yumi feels... I don't know. It kinda happened real fast... I remember it like it was yesterday." He chuckled. "May as well been..."

"I remember that I was sitting in Geography, and I was writing something down when I realized that it was a bunch of shit." He quickly covered his mouth as he looked at her. "Pardon my language. Damn, I need to watch my mouth in front of you!" Ciyasha chuckled. "It's fine. I'm practically one of them..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I realized that all along, we didn't need that. Look at us now! We're livin' the life. Didn't even graduate..." Ciyasha listened, while exhaling her smoke. "Go on," She said, and then took a drink of the coke that was by her. "Anyway, so while we were in lunch, I told her about my plan, to live life to the fullest. At first she was real hesitant, afraid of what would happen. But eventually she got into the idea and finally agreed to it. She was actually...kinda excited if I remember..." He looked at his watch. "Oh, fu-fudge." He saved himself quickly. "Hey, I gotta go upstairs to check on the little devil herself. See ya later." Ciyasha smiled as she waved goodbye, and he ran out from the balcony.

Shikamaru ran quickly to his room. Once he got there, he saw Yumi was crying on the floor. "Yumi," He walked over to her and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her. "Sh...Sh...What's wrong sweetheart?" Yumi wrapped her arms around him. "J-just a bad dream from that movie." She whispered. Shikamaru shushed her, gently petting her hair, and kissing her forehead. "It's okay...Shika's here now..." Yumi sniffed, and put her face in his chest. "I-I love you," She whispered. "S-so much," He nodded, gently stroking her hair. "Okay... Now, let's get some sleep?" He whispered, slowly putting her back on the bed. Yumi nodded. "O-okay..." Shikamaru crawled in with her, and set his head by hers as he wrapped his arms around her, still shushing her. "Sh... Go to sleep, my beauty..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Yumi awoke to screaming in the hallways. She got up and went outside to check on it, but then heard laughing. "Sasuke, I swear!" Ciyasha continued to laugh. Then she came into view, running down the stairs with only a long t-shirt on. "Come here!" Sasuke said, following soon after with his boxers on. She squealed with laughter as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her cheek. "Oh, hey, Yumi!" Ciyasha said. Yumi nodded, putting a hand on her head. "What's wrong?" Yumi smiled. "Just a little headache…" Sasuke kissed Ciyasha's lips. "Come on; it's only 8 o'clock. We still have a couple of hours to mess around." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Sasuke, but I-" Sasuke swept her up, and she giggled as she was carried to their room. Yumi walked quietly to her room, her hand still on her head.

"Shika…" Shikamaru groaned as he turned over. "5 more minutes…" He muttered. "Shika, please, wake up." He grumbled as he opened his eyes. "Shika…" It was a whine, and he got up as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" Yumi put her face in his chest. "You love me, right?" Shikamaru nodded as he gently rocked her. "Of course I do…" She giggled as she looked up at him. "Come here;" She whispered as she moved her finger to come closer. He smiled and came close to her, his ear by her lips. Then she whispered something quietly in his ear.

"…um…" Shikamaru blushed slightly as he looked at her. She was smiling wide. "I…guess we could try…" Yumi squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. "But get a sexy outfit, kay?" He whispered, kissing her neck gently. She nodded. "I promise…"

They walked down the stairs as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay, Yumi. I wanted to start you on your training today." "Training?" She asked as she looked up at Shikamaru. "Yes, training. One of these days, your gonna have to come with me to work. And I wanna make sure that you have everything down." They were at the bottom floor, and they walked outside. "I know it's going to be a little hard. We'll start tonight. Kay?" Yumi nodded. "So what do you wanna do today?" She asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know... Hey, how about we go get you something to wear?" Yumi smiled. "Your gonna get me something?" He shrugged as he kissed her lips gently. "Why not...?" "AH! I SWEAR, KIBA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura was running out of the building with her bags, and Kiba was quickly following. "Sakura! Wait! Please...don't leave me!" Sakura slapped him. "I told you that I'm cheating on you, and you're the one who's asking me not to leave you?" Kiba nodded. "I love you, Sakura... Please don't leave me..."

Shikamaru put Yumi behind him as he walked towards Sakura. "I knew it..." He whispered. "Who in the hell are you cheating with?" Sakura smiled. "You can't touch me. It's Shino-" Shikamaru punched her, 'causing her to fall to the ground with a hand on her cheek. "Kiba," Yumi whispered. Kiba looked at her, a few tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's okay... She's not a very good person." A tear from Kiba's eyes dropped, but he quickly wiped it away. "Thank you," He whispered. "Excuse me," Shikamaru looked up at Shino, who was behind Yumi. "I believe you just hit my girlfriend," Sakura smiled as she got up and ran to him. Kiba looked angrily at Shino, and put his hand in his back pocket. "Kiba," Shikamaru said as he looked at him. "No blades." Yumi's breathing was rigid, and Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her. "What do you want?" Shikamaru whispered as he got in front of Yumi. "I want a fight. You against me." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why would you want your ass kicked?" Shino smiled evilly.

"Well, I was thinking leader against leader. Whoever wins, wins." Shikamaru smiled. "Why would I want to fight you for no reward?" Shino shrugged. "...is yours a virgin?" Shikamaru growled as he put Yumi into his arms. "Yes," He said between his teeth. "But you're not getting her." Shino smiled. "Okay. If I win, I get your girl for one night." "What if I win?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. Shino sighed. "Well, I guess you don't want mine... Okay, if you win, no more jumps." Shikamaru sighed. "You won't jump us anymore?" "That's right..." He sighed as he looked at Yumi. "God, you'll just do anything for a fight..." Yumi looked up at him, gently putting a hand on his face. "...let me think about it." Shikamaru said as he looked at Shino. Shino nodded. "Okay...but beware until you make a decision."

"Go out and have fun. Me, Ciya, Hina, and TenTen will have some girl time." Shikamaru nodded. "Whatever you say, beauty." He walked outside. "Kiba, come on. We're going to the bank on 71st." Kiba came out of his daze and nodded. "...I know that a broken heart hurts, but it'll heal once you find the right one for your heart." Kiba smiled as he looked at Shikamaru. "That is the cheesiest thing that I've ever heard you say." Shikamaru chuckled. "Yumi left the T.V. on last night. Now come on," Kiba and Shikamaru walked back into the building, where Neji was already there. "Bank on 71st. Come on," They all looked around. "…wait…where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Yumi. Yumi shrugged. "Haven't seen him since last night," Neji said. "Don't know where the little bugger would've gone." Like it was his que, Naruto and Hinata bust in the door. "We're back! Sorry it took a while. I had some spare cash on me, and hey, I gotta tell you that the hotel by the movies is WONDERFUL." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a "are-you-serious" way. "Oh, well." Shikamaru quickly explained what happened with Shino, and then told Naruto where they were going. "I guess the girls are just gonna stay here." Naruto nodded. "Well, let's get a move on!"

Neji hugged TenTen, Sasuke kissed Ciyasha (maybe a little too friendly and open), Naruto gave Hinata a pathetic high-five, and Shikamaru kissed Yumi's cheek. "Okay, we'll be back soon. If they hurt you, I'll be there. Don't worry." Yumi nodded as she released Shikamaru's hand from hers. "Okay," She whispered. Shikamaru patted Kiba's back as they all walked out the door with their guns in their hands, and switchblades in their pockets. "Are you ready, guys?" TenTen asked. Ciyasha smiled. "Oh, yeah."

They all walked in the back area of the building, and they walked into the forest, and then finally got to a gate, where TenTen, Hinata, and Ciyasha climbed over, while Yumi climbed under it. Once they were in, they all walked to a white bench. It was a garden filled with roses, of all kinds, and flowers and different plants. It was a beautiful place, which only they knew of. They hadn't taken Sakura, because she was new and had only been in the group for about 3 months. "I missed this old place..." Ciyasha said as she took out a smoke. TenTen nodded, putting her hair down. "Yeah. Sure has been a while." Yumi ran to the swing, and started to swing herself. "So, what do you think is gonna happen?" Yumi asked as she accidentally pushed Hinata down. "WELL," TenTen said. "I was thinking that Shino would get his ass kicked from your boyfriend, and Neji won't get any more scratches on his back. Do you know how hard it is to try to put medication on your mans back when that's their weak spot?" Ciyasha rolled her eyes as she exhaled a puff of smoke. "Well, what I say is that Shikamaru will get beaten, and Yumi'll have to sleep with that son of a bitch, pardon my language. Sorry, sweetheart, but your guy doesn't stand a chance. What about you, Hinata?" Hinata looked at Ciyasha, and then Yumi. "Um, I actually, uh, don't know. What about you, Yumi?" Yumi sighed. "I have NO CLUE what's gonna happen. Hopefully Shikamaru will win like TenTen said, and we won't have to deal with that problem anymore." Ciyasha nodded, and inhaled. This is where the girls went when the men where gone away, and they had a chance to escape the life of a gang. They just had a chance to be free, and honest. They laughed, and they cried, and they were there on good days and bad days. But somehow they always felt a little better knowing that there was a place where no matter what, they were seen for who they were. After a couple hours of messing around, they ran back to the building, but before opening the door, they heard yelling.

"Where are they?!" Yumi covered her mouth as she heard Shikamaru's harsh voice. "I don't know! We've looked everywhere! In your room, my room, Neji's room, Naruto's room, and Sasuke's room. There not here, Shikamaru!" All the girls gasped as they heard someone yelp. "Well, then Kiba, I think you should search HARDER." Yumi had a few tears in her eyes, and she busted through the door. "Yumi, no!" Ciyasha hissed. But she was too late. "Shikamaru, stop it!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him. "Don't hurt him!" Shikamaru released Kiba, who quickly fell to the floor, and then yelled, "I'm ...okay...I think..." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her forehead. "Oh, Yumi... I was so worried about you..." He quickly pulled away. "Where are the others?" Ciyasha sighed, and hesitantly walked through the door. "Hi," She whispered with a smile on her face. "Ciyasha!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Oh, I thought that you had been stolen...my angel..." She wrapped her arms around him, and then dug her face in his chest.

Hinata and TenTen entered the room at the same time. "TenTen," Neji walked up to her, and hugged her gently. "Don't do that again... you scared the living shit out of me." Naruto ran up and was chuckling as he hugged Hinata. "Oh, Hinata. You remind me of me at this moment...Ha..." He kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad that your okay." Hinata blushed incredibly. "O-okay, Naruto." Shikamaru looked at Yumi with a serious look in his eyes, and he walked away. "...wait," Yumi ran to him, up to their room. "Shikamaru-" "I don't wanna hear it, Yumi." Shikamaru put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on the counter. He sighed as he released. "Yumi, you're my girl and I love you, but you have a responsibility, too." Yumi wrapped her arms around him. "Shika, I'm sorry..." "No, your gonna listen, not talk yourself out of it." Yumi released him and nodded. "Yes, sir." She whispered. "Babe, listen; I'm the leader of the gang, and you're going to have to be responsible. I had no idea where you guys went, and we had been searching for a while. Yumi, we thought that you guys were kidnapped." Yumi looked up at him. "I'm sorry..." Shikamaru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, my beauty... Just tell me, where were you?" Yumi was shocked by this question. See, none of the girls ever told the boys about the garden. They wanted it their own little secret. They knew it was childish, but it was a private garden. "I...I...can't tell you that," Yumi whispered. Shikamaru's smile turned quickly to a frown, and then he released her. "Oh," He said as he looked at her. "So you're cheating on me, too? With who? Chouji?!" Yumi shook her head. "No, no, no! You don't understand-" "I understand perfectly, Yumi! You guys are all cheating on us!" Shikamaru put his head in his hands. "Oh, god... I'm falling apart..." He whispered. Yumi had a few tears in her eyes, and she backed away a few steps. "I...can't believe you would think that, Shikamaru..." She had tears falling down her cheeks, and Shikamaru looked up at her. "Oh, no, please, don't cry." He got up, but Yumi quickly ran out of the door. "Yumi!" He screamed as he chased her down the stairs, and then out the door. He just barely got a hold of her hand, and pulled her into his chest. Yumi cried as she put her hands in her hands. "Sh... I'm sorry, sweetheart... I assumed to quickly..." Yumi looked up at him, and then put her face in his chest. "Shika!" More tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. Shikamaru gently kissed her, and then released. "Yumi... I really am sorry." Yumi nodded, sniffling into his chest. "I know... I love you, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smiled. "I love you, too..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Yumi. This is how you point it; all you have to do is pull the trigger."

"Okay!"

*5 minutes later*

"AH, DAMNIT!"

Shikamaru sat on the ground, and Neji wrapped a bandige around his finger. "Shikamaru, cool it. It was her first time handling a gun. And it was your fault for being so close to the bullseye." Shikamaru groaned as he looked at Neji. "This is so fucking troublesome..." He whispered as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Neji chuckled. "Haven't heard that in a while." Yumi was sitting next to Shikamaru, and she sighed as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I shot your finger..." "It's okay." He whispered as he looked at her. "The bullet only scratched it. It didn't actually go through it." Yumi crawled into his lap, and Shikamaru pushed her pigtails out of the way. "...Yumi, you need a haircut." Yumi looked at him, and then titled her haid slightly in a confused expression. "...what do you mean?" "I mean that you should get some of that hair chopped off. It's a weakness to have long hair. Especially if it's in a pigtail." Yumi screamed as she got out of his lap and started to run around in circles while holding her pigtails.

"I DON'T WANNA HAIR CUT!!!!!"

Shikamaru got up, and while she was running past him grabbed one of her pigtails. She yelped, and then was dragged to his face. "See? Someone could really hurt you with that." Yumi looked down. "...and maybe we should die your hair. Blonde...it's...just not gang-like, ya know?" Yumi looked up at him. "Do you wanna die it black? Or red? Or purple! Or pink! Or yellow!" Yumi said, getting carried away. "Or-" "I think brown will be just fine." He said.

Kiba went to the store and bought a bottle of brown hair dye, and then Shikamaru sat Yumi down. "...shouldn't you wash it before you cut it?" Shikamaru groaned. "Yumi, we'll just cut it dry, and then put the dye in your hair and then wash it out. Got it?" Yumi nodded. "Gotcha!"

Shikamaru put her hair down, and brushed through it a few tmies before looking at her in the mirror. "...what do you want done?" Yumi closed her eyes. "Anything. I don't care. Just don't make it too short." Shikamaru nodded, and then grabbed the scissors...

"AH! SHIKA!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as she screamed. "Yumi, calm down." "IT'S HORRIBLE!" "No, it's not. You just don't like it because there are no pigtails." The hair was down to her shoulders, bearly, and it was peiced up. Then she had bangs, which stopped at her eyebrows.

"Now let's dye it brown." Yumi pouted as she looked up at him. "...fine." She muttered as she loooked away. Shikamaru put the dye in her hair, and laughed as she had to plug her nose because of the smell. "...okay, it's been 30 minutes." Shikamaru walked Yumi to the sink and then washed her hair out. "Dry her hair, would 'ya?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Ciyasha. "I'm gonna smoke a cigerette."

Ciyasha blowed dry her hair, and Yumi sighed as she messed with it a little. "...I guess it's not THAT bad..." "Your fuckin' right, it's not!" Ciyasha said as she smiled. "It looks hot!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Ciyasha asked as she got up, walking to the kitchen. Yumi got up, looking in the mirror one more time, before walking onto the balcony where Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru looked into the night sky, and held the ciggerette in the hand that Yumi had shot. She walked over to him, and smiled as he looked at her. "...you like it?" She whispered. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he brushed his fingers in it. "Yeah. But I hate the smell." Yumi giggled as she put her head on his shoulder. "...Shika....do you ever think that I'll become a great gang member?" "No." He said, and then inhauled some of the smoke, dragging it out, before exhauling it. "But I'm hoping that I'll train you to be a better fighter. Your the worst in the group." Yumi looked down. "I know..." He kissed her lips, just a gentle kiss, before smiling. "Let's go down and eat something." He whispered.

Yumi grabbed his hand as they walked down the stiars. "It feels weird..." Yumi whispered as she put her fingers through it. "I bet it does...you've been growing that hair out for a long time. And there are two bag fulls of your hair. Personaly, I like it." He kissed her forehead, and they reached the kitchen. "Damnit, Naruto! How many fuckin' times do I have to tell you not to cook cereal?!" Ciyasha yelled. Naruto pouted. "Well, it's not MY fault. Blame the stove!.....hey, could you make me some ramon?" Ciyasha sighed. She was the best cook. "Sure, Naruto."

"...what?!" Yumi screamed. She was sitting at the table, and Shikamaru shrugged. "Just a sigestion..." He said as he ate a spoonfull of ramon. "My cloaths, too?! Shika, you can't change me completly!" He sighed. "Yumi, I'm changing everything for a reason. And with that skimpy little outfit, you don't know who will jump you, just to get their hands on you." Yumi pouted as she closed her eyes. "This isn't FAIR!" Shikamaru looked at her, and groaned. "Come on, Yumi. You love shopping. I'm ASING YOU to go shopping!" Yumi opened her eyes, and then smiled. "...it is!" She whispered. Shikamaru nodded, and got up, putting his bowel in the sink. "Yeah. Now, here;" He handed her a few hundreds. "Spend that on some things that you think are cute, but I'm gonna go through them and make sure that there not too skimpy. Okay?" Yumi nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Okay!"

Yumi kissed him, and he grabbed her hand before she left. "...please be careful." He whispered as he looked at her. "I know we haven't gone over the knife yet...but you need to take this with you;" He handed her a small red switchblade, with rubies on it. "I got it for you yesterday." Yumi nodded. "You might need it....because there going to be jumping us even more than usual." Yumi nodded. "I love you." She whispered, and then kissed him quickly before running outside.

Yumi put it in her purse, and then skipped to her favorite store. When she got there, she smiled at all of the goods. "Oh...no!" She bit her lip, and slowly walked away from the mini-skirt that she was dying to have. "Okay.... gotta make this less skimpy." She grabbed tons of skinny jeans, which where a dark blue, and then some T-shirts that were a little loose. She then got some excessories, which Shika probably wouldn't mind. "This should do it." She bought it, and made sure to hide her cash, and put the small excessories in her purse before walking outside, to head back home.

She looked around, and then bit her lip. She didn't have a very good feeling, and there wasn't very many people around. She had maken it half way home, so she started to slowly go faster. She got her switchblade out, just in case. After a few more feet, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Hello." Shino whispered. Yumi froze still, hiding the switchblade in her hands. "...don't worry..." He whispered, and he smiled as Chouij came on the other side. It figures that when Shikamaru wouldn't allow Chouji to join the gang, because he was too unfit to defend himself very well, Chouji lost a ton of wait. And then he went on the opposite side. He was tall, skinny, and had a bad habbet of drinking. "...you'll only be in the hospital for a...little while..." Yumi closed her eyes. _I better use it... _She thought to herself. "Now; look at me." Shino put himself infront of her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "I want to see the woman I hurt before I hurt her...and then leave a little mark on her shoulder..." He closed his eyes for a moment, and Yumi hesitatly brought the knife into view, and then kicked him. "OH, SHIT!" Shino bit is lip as he fell down on his knees, and then winced in pain as he held his pants erea. Yumi started to run as fast as she could, and she screamed when Chouji caught her. "Gotcha!" He grabbed her hands, and then forced her to the ground, putting a foot on her back and holding her arms. He then chuckled, and stepped down harder. Yumi winced in pain, but bit her tongue so that she wouldn't scream. It was bleeding, and she gaged at the taste of her blood. "Well, well, well... Now look who can't defend themselves." Yumi held onto the knife, holding on tightly as Chouji tried to grab it from her. "...oh, you want to keep that knife, don't you? Well, fine. I'll let you. Just 'cause your so pretty. ...and because you'll probably loose enough blood to knock yourself out." Yumi bit a little harder on her tongue. She had just got it opened when he caught her, and she was holding on tightly to the blade, causing a small pond of blood to come onto the ground.

"Good job, Chouji." Shino got up, and walked to him. "I'll take it from here." Chouji nodded, and released her, causing Yumi to fall to the ground flat on her face. "...hm. A switchblade? I didn't expect a younge lady like you to have something that dangerous on them." She slowly brought her arms to her side, and winced again at the pain from Chouji stepping on her back and pulling on her arms. "So, my beautiful, I have a...request for your Shikamaru. Think you can give it to him?" Yumi nodded, a few tears coming into her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall. "...tell him, that next time, it'll be worse. A LOT worse. This was just a test-drive." He smiled slightly. "And...we're still not finished." Yumi screamed as Shino came closer to her. "Damnit, stop screaming!"

Yumi cried as she stummbled home. Luckily, they only wanted to hurt her, and didn't take any of her belongings. It was dark outside, and she barged into the door.

"SHIKA!" More tears came down her face as she fell onto the floor, and Shikamaru opened their door from the second floor. "Yumi, where have you been?!" He ran to her, and then gently turned her over. "...oh my god..." He whispered. Yumi had a black eye, and blood dripping down her mouth. She had scratches everywhere, and bruises. "Yumi, I'm...I'm..." He bit his lip as he looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "I...." "I'm sorry!" Yumi whispered. "I...I tried to use the switchblade, but..." She held out her hand, and he examined it, gently taking it into his. She winced, but went on. "It didn't stop them. But I was able to make a deep scratch on Shino's face, and a long scar on Chouji's arm." Shikamaru looked at her. "Do you still have it?" "No." She whispered. "They took it, and they told me it was better if I didn't have it." He slowly picked her up, and shushed her as she tried to tell him there request. "S-Shika..." "No, Yumi. Rest." He rested her on the bed, and walked into their bathroom, turning the hot water on. "Shika...they-" "No, Yumi." He whispered as he walked over to her. "It's okay. Tell me when you have the strength." Yumi rested her head on the pillow, and slowly turned to her right. "...I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you..." He whispered. "I should have gone with you. Waited until you where finished with your training." "...oh, and Shika?" He looked at her. "What is it sweetheart?" "...I...I got mostly jeans. But I did get a couple of leather pants... I'm sorry." "It's fine." He whispered as he rubbed her cheek. "I don't care right now...it doesn't matter." Yumi gasped, and then bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks. "Yumi, tell me where it hurts." Yumi pointed to her stomach. He looked at it, and noticed a few scratches and bruises. "Where else?" She put her forehead against his hand, and he could tell that she had a fever. "Okay, let's get you in the tub." He slowly picked her up, and turned off the water. "I'm just going to let you get undressed. Can you do that?" Yumi looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah. I can do that." He nodded, kissing her forehead as he walked out of the bathroom. "Call me in whenever your undressed and in the tub."

Yumi slowly got undressed and got in the hot water. First, she winced. Then she relaxed. "...Shika...I'm finished." He slowly opened the door, and walked back into the room. "Okay." He sat down by the bathtub. "Shika! Don't look at me naked!" He chuckled. "I can't see anything from the red in it." It was slightly red. Not a deep red, just a cloud of red that blocked your vision. "...so when do you think that I'll be able to go back to my training?" He shrugged, gently putting a hand on her forehead. "I don't know. And right now it doesn't matter." Yumi sighed. "I'm so tired, Shika....I think that I might passout in the tub." Shikamaru nodded. "Okay, here are your PJ's. Just come out onto the bed when your finished."

Yumi slowly got up out of the shower, and then put on her PJ's before walking into the room and plopping onto the bed. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, putting her face next to his. "What are we going tomorrow?" Yumi whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Your resting." He whispered, gently rubbing her back. "And I'm going to go talk to whoever hurt you..." "Chouji and Shino." She whispered, and she closed her eyes. "Shika, it's okay. I'm fine." "No, your not." He whispered, and kissed her lips. "I love you too much just to tell them that it's fine." She yawned, and put her face in his chest. "Your so warm..." She whispered. Shikamaru nodded, and then once she was asleep, he slowly walked out to the balcony, where Ciyasha was. Only, she wasn't smoking a ciggerette. Instead she had her face in her hands, and she was muttering something to herself.

"Ciya, what are you doing?" Ciyasha looked up at him, and sighed as she looked into the dark night. "I'm thinking about what to do." He raised an eyebrow, and got out two ciggerettes. "Here; It'll calm you down." She grabbed one, and then lit it with her lighter, and inhauled deeply, before exhauling a big cloud of smoke. "What are you so worried about?" She looked down, and then back up at him. "Sasuke...was talking about going away from the gang." Shikamaru sighed as he looked down, and inhauled some smoke of his own. "Well, this is troublesome..." He whispered. "He's our best fighter, and without him, we wouldn't be nearly as good." Ciyasha nodded as she looked back down from the balcony. "...he said that my say goes. Either he stays, or he goes." Shikamaru looked up at her. "Then tell him to stay."

"But what if I don't want to stay!" She asked as she looked at Shikamaru. "I...I love the gang life, but I've never had it to were I lived a normal life. I want to raise a family one day, Shikamaru. And the gang life is sure not a place to do it." Shikamaru looked out into the night, and then blew the rest of his ciggerette out. He smashed the stud against the ash tray, and then let it fall to the ground. "Well, that's your desision, then." He whispered. "I'll see ya later." She nodded, and continued looking out into the sky as he walked downstairs.

Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were all playing a cards game. "Damnit!" Kiba groaned as Naruto chuckled, and grabbed all of the chips. "I win, AGAIN! You guys suck!" He smiled, and when he went to pick up a chip that fell, a few cards fell out of his sleeves. He blushed, and smiled inocently as Kiba and Neji got up from the table. "WHY YOU LITTLE JACK ASS!" Naruto laughed as he ran from both of them, and up the stairs. "Knock it off!" Shikamaru yelled. "Don't be so loud this late at night. You know what'll happen if we get a noise complain from a building that's suppose to be shut down?" Neji stopped, and shortly later so did Kiba. Naruto chuckled, and they all walked downstairs. "Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh, THAT shitbag? He's out doin' something. He wouldn't tell us what." Shikamaru slowly nodded, and then looked around. "You guys should get to bed. Tomorrow we're going to Shino's and talking about this fight." Naruto nodded, and Kiba groaned. "Come on! Why don't you go over there?" "Because I might need backup if something goes wrong. One of you can stay here to keep the girl's safe if anything happens. And I choose Neji to do that." Neji nodded, and then waved to them as he walked upstairs. "Night. TenTen is in bed waiting for me." "Oh, you fucker! I know what your gonna do!" Neji chuckled. "Who wouldn't?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Everyone should go to bed. Night." "Night, Shikamaru." Naruto and Kiba both ran to their rooms, and then Shikamaru walked up to his and lay in bed with Yumi, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
